


this is a froyo shop please do not ask me to be your wingman because it will not end well

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Froyo Shop, Fluff, Froyo Shop AU, Gen, I was the Keith of the situation, Keith is really awkward in social situations, Lance does not, Lance is not, Prom Proposal, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, and keith somehow manages to get roped into playing wingman, because otherwise it'll just be one big awkward mess, he sucks at it, idek, is it froyo or fro yo?, it was embarrassing, keith and lance just happen to work in a froyo shop, lo and behold, no klance in this, this actually happened to me like two days ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone asks Keith to be a distraction so they can ask their girlfriend to prom. Lance comes to the rescue.Literally something that happened to me like two days ago. I'm still dying inside because it was really awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, will probably never be beta'd, and is a complete mess. Mostly I just wanted to get this out of my system because it's really embarrassing and has been eating me alive.

Keith was wiping down the front of the machines when it happened. This red-headed high schooler popped up in front of him and asked, “Are you Keith?” 

“Yeah?” It wasn’t supposed to come out as a question, but you try hiding your confusion when a random stranger who you are one hundred percent sure you’ve never seen before in your life knows your name.

“Okay awesome,” red-headed kid says, “I’m friends with Chris, he told me to tell you that.”

Keith didn’t know what to say, so he opted to raise an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Um.” The kid risked a glance towards the corner table where he’d been sitting with someone that Keith guessed was his date before whispering urgently, “I gotta ask you something.” He shuffled awkwardly towards the hallway that lead to the bathrooms. “Just, come over here?”

Keith was unsure what to do with this situation. He’d never been particularly good with people, and he had no idea what to say, so he just followed the kid into the back corner of the shop.

“Alright,” the kid started talking as soon as they were together in the back, “So that girl in the corner? That’s my girlfriend. I’m going to ask her to go to prom with me, but I need to get some stuff from my car before I can do that. Chris  _ was _ gonna help but he couldn’t make it in tonight. Um, anyway, basically I just need you to distract her for a little bit so I can get ready.”

And now Keith was so far out of his comfort zone that it was scary. Distract her? Someone he didn’t know? How? What did distracting entail exactly?   
“Really I just need you to make sure she isn’t looking at the door when I come in.” Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Even Keith could read the barely contained anxiety in this kid. He couldn’t exactly say  _ no _ and mess up what was clearly a (poorly constructed) plan to ask his girlfriend to prom.

“Uh, sure. Yeah I’ll...try.” Keith found himself saying the words even as his mind self destructed.

Which is how Keith found himself standing in front of a girl, floundering for words and trying to keep her from looking at the door. She looked very concerned for Keith’s well being, and he wasn’t sure he could blame her.

And Lance - well, Keith had never been happier to see his loud mouthed co-worker hovering awkwardly three feet away from what was quickly becoming a spectacle (thank  _ god _ that the girl was the only one in the store right now, seriously. And when Lance looked at Keith as if he were an alien, and asked quietly, “What the heck is going on?” Keith only debated whether or not to tell the guy for about three seconds before he found himself whispering into Lance’s ear.

“Her boyfriend’s asking her to prom and he asked me to distract her from looking at the door.” Lance must have understood the wild look in Keith’s eye and interpreted the statement for what it was: a cry for help. 

“Oh! I know what to do,” Lance said with a smirk, stepping up to the girl and ushering her into the back of the store. 

Feeling as if the weight of the world had been taken off of his shoulders, Keith resumed the dull job of wiping yogurt off the machines with a sticky rag. Not even a moment after depositing the girl in the same exact area where Keith had been drawn into this unfortunate situation, Lance appeared behind Keith. “Dude, we should get this on video.” Lance’s brow furrowed and he gave Keith a pointed look. “But my phone’s broken so…” he trailed off, clearly hoping that Keith would get the memo.

Keith did. He fished his ragged phone from his pocket and handed it over to Lance, who wasted no time before he had swiped to the camera from the lock screen. 

The prom proposal was awkward, flustered, and sweet. The girl laughed when she finally caught on to what was happening (as if the giant sign with a totally Lance-worthy line weren’t clue enough), and Keith listened idly as she began laughing about how scared the guy trying to distract her had been.    
“I wasn’t scared,” Keith muttered under his breath. He ignored the eyebrow that Lance raised as he stared into Keith’s soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for how a fro yo shop AU would go for Klance (this fic is clearly not Klance, so it wasn't tagged that way), so I may end up posting more for this AU. It'd probably mostly be me venting about how much I hate my job and projecting my personal angst onto these boys.
> 
> And yes, this is a complete mess. I haven't slept in two days, I have work in three hours, and my bloodstream is mostly composed of caffeine at this point. Maybe at some point I'll cringe hard enough that I'll come back and edit this fic into something a little better, but today is not that day.
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr!](the-universalfiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
